Please
by GenvieveWoolf
Summary: Watari's first Meeting with L... L is three. Rated K for kawaii!


_My second Death Note fanfic. x) Obviously, I don't own the anime, manga, movies or anything else DN-related. Only the original ideas for this particular story are mine, not L or Watari... you get the idea._

_Be sure to check out my other one-shot if you like this one. It's called "The Promise" and it has Near Mello and Matt in it._

_I understand that since I haven't read the manga or done certain other research, some of my info here may contradict canon (such as the history of L's name). I also don't really know standard procedure for orphanage transfers, so that may be kinda sketchy info as well. I do apologize for that, but I hope it won't keep anyone from enjoying the story._

_If you like it, please leave a review to let me know. I may also take requests for future stories._

* * *

PLEASE

by GenvieveWoolf

The orphanage was small, and the small space was filled with the sounds of children. A few were crying--one positively wailing--but some were laughing and shrieking in play.

Watari had never been a father, but he knew he wanted to work with children for the rest of his life. They were so fascinating in their unmolded potential.

"We are a non-profit organization," the superintendent told him as they walked, "so we sometimes have to turn children away because of lack of funds. They have to go to state-run orphanages, which don't have the volunteer-child ratio that we do. It's sad, because our workers want to help as many children as we can..."

Watari nodded. "I understand. Tell me more about this boy--Lawliet? Is that his first name?"

"It's his only name. We don't know who his father was, and his mother didn't live long enough to name him, so they just stuck him with her last name. It doesn't much matter, though--he doesn't answer to anything. Except candy," the superintendent added with a sigh. "I don't like teaching kids by treats because some of them get so you can't do a thing with them unless you have a reward handy. And Lawliet is a case in point."

"Is he a shy boy? Or spoiled?"

"Both, sort of. He shows a lot of signs of autism, though we haven't gotten an official diagnosis. And unfortunately, if he is autistic, we just don't have the means or training to give him the special attention he'll need. That's part of the reason I called you. I understand you can offer him the best of care."

Watari nodded. "Oh, yes. He will have everything he needs. And probably most of what he wants. You said before that Lawliet was gifted?"

"Oh, he's a smart kid, no question about that. Some stuff I think he understands better than I do. For instance, he's already shown a proficiency for math. He likes odds and statistics."

The superintendent stopped in front of a viewing window which looked over a play room. "That's him, in the corner," he said, pointing.

Watari looked across the room at the corner where a small, black-haired boy crouched, crayon in fist. The boy was coloring on a large sheet of paper which had been taped to the wall for this purpose.

"How old did you say he is?"

"He'll be four in October. He's a little small for his age."

"I see. What are some of the symptoms of autism which you have noticed?"

The superintendent looked toward the ceiling, apparently gathering his thoughts. "It wasn't very obvious early on," he said. "But gradually he's gotten so he hates to be picked up. Sometimes one of the kids will get attached to a volunteer and refuse to be touched by anyone else; but with Lawliet, it's everybody. He doesn't want _anyone_ picking him up anymore. Also, even though all kids like repetition, Lawliet will sit there doing the same thing for hours. See how he's moving his crayon the same way over the paper? I think he's drawing a circle. Anyway, he'll go over it the exact same way a million times, if we let him."

"Is there any harm in letting him do these things?"

"He could cramp up his hand pretty badly. He doesn't seem to notice pain until he's really done himself damage. Another thing we noticed was his vocabulary. He hit the new-word boom around the right time, but then it seemed like he regressed a bit. He had been using complete, correct sentences, but now he's gone back to telegraphic messages at best. You know, 'me want candy' instead of 'may I please have some candy.' Sometimes it's hard to get even one word out of him."

Watari rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's definitely something I would want to work on with him. What sort of follow-up would we need to do if I took him to my facility?"

"The state would require you to send monthly reports to us, and a representative would visit your facility in six months. If that all goes well, you'd keep doing the reports for another six months and then we'd be done."

"That sounds reasonable," Watari said. "Do you think I could speak to the boy alone?"

The superintendent nodded. "There's an interview room just down the hall. I'll move him down there for you. You will be observed, of course."

"Yes, of course," Watari agreed.

The superintendent stepped into the play room and made his way around children and volunteers to Lawliet's corner. Watari saw him bend down next to the boy and speak to him. Lawliet seemed not to hear. When the superintendent tugged gently on Lawliet's arm, he was still ignored. But when he took the crayon away, Lawliet uttered a yelp and tore the paper from the wall in anger.

The superintendent scooped up the furious child and carried him out into the hall.

Lawliet's wails were not the angry moans of the spoiled child, nor the frightened whimpers of the timid child. They seemed to Watari as if the boy was somewhat confused, but was mostly making noise to see if it would change his fortune at all.

Once the superintendent shut them in the interview room together, Lawliet retreated to the corner furthest from the door, crouched down and put his face to the corner. He tugged distractedly at his messy black hair.

"Hello, Lawliet," Watari said. "I heard you like sweets."

Lawliet froze for a moment, then went back to tugging at his hair.

"But I don't give out sweets to people who ignore me," Watari went on. "I'd like you to turn around and talk with me for a bit."

Lawliet glanced over his shoulder.

"Looking isn't the same as turning around," Watari said firmly.

Lawliet looked at the floor for a long moment, his fingers twitching. Then he shuffled around until he faced Watari, still crouching.

"Thank you. Now..." Watari brought a lollipop out of his coat pocket and unwrapped it. "I want you to ask for this politely. I know you know how."

Lawliet's eyes were wide as he stared at the candy. It struck Watari that the boy had large, dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a proper night's sleep for some time.

"I'll remind you. I want you to say, 'may I have a lollipop, please.' It's all right if you don't get all the words in that order."

After another long stare, Lawliet opened his mouth and slurred, "LOL-li-pop."

"Yes, it is. But I think the most important word in the sentence is 'please.' Can you at least say that much?"

Lawliet gave a pouty frown. Then his eyes widened again as if something had just occurred to him. "Thank you," he said, in an almost friendly tone.

Watari smiled at the boy. This kind of sauciness was very endearing. "That's very clever, Lawliet, but you haven't received anything yet. You must say 'please.'"

Lawliet folded his arms over his knees and rocked back and forth, staring at the floor in front of him.

"It isn't so difficult," Watari cajoled, but Lawliet seemed not to hear him. Time to try a new strategy. He pulled out a second lollipop. "Here, I will increase your reward by one hundred percent."

The boy stopped rocking immediately and looked up with definite interest. He pressed his lips together and at last exclaimed, "Please!"

Watari took a step closer and held the lollipops out to Lawliet.

The boy snatched them from his hand and put both into his mouth at once. "Fank you," he said.

"You are very welcome," Watari said, smiling. "We are going to see a lot of each other from now on. And as long as you keep talking to me, I will allow you to have sweets every day. Is it a bargain?"

Lawliet, who was whirling the lollipops around in his mouth so the sticks revolved around each other, nodded. Seeing the twirling sticks move up and down seemed to please him, and he continued to nod as Watari went to the door.

The superintendant was waiting for him. "You got further with him in five minutes than I could in an hour," he said, and Watari thought the other man looked a bit misty-eyed. "I really think it is the best thing for him--to go to you. I'm really happy we can place him where he'll get help."

"The best," Watari promised.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment. Friendly criticism is welcome._


End file.
